Grandiel
Kassias Grandiel is the boss of the Wizard's Labyrinth and wields a clone of the Klara Libri. He was once one of the most powerful sorcerers of Zeruel and served as an adviser to one of the earliest Elven Kings. Background In the past, Kassias Grandiel was somehow in possession of the Klara Libri clone and sensed dark energy enveloping his old friend, Baldinar. Thanks to his suspicions, he managed to escape the explosion that annihilated Kounat. Grandiel witnessed the surviving elves decaying into savagery while engaging the dwarves in war, certain that they were responsible for the death of the Elven king. However, he never ceased to think that in fact, it was Baldinar who was responsible. Disgusted by the increasing conflict, Grandiel locked himself in his magic tower. There, he remained out of sight until one day he rediscovered energy that he knew very well. The aura helped Grandiel find Baldinar, who was still very much alive in the form of Ashtaroth, as well as the group of young heroes fighting him. Story Wizard's Labyrinth Kassias Grandiel would go on to assist Grand Chase, teleporting them to his magic tower and forcing to fight insanely powerful illusions of monsters they had fought in the past as an attempt to strengthen them against Ashtaroth. They were not pleased with this, as it was completely unexpected and random, and that Kassias kept his plan a secret until the very end. Monster Train 301 Later, while the Chase were engaged in the battle against Ashtaroth, Kassias Grandiel opened a Dimensional Portal that led to the Monster Train 301 as an attempt to save the soul of their recently deceased friend, Harpe, while holding off Ashtaroth the best he could. Kounat's Collapse After the Chase arrived in Kounat, Grandiel appeared warning them of Ashtaroth's presence but was interrupted by Drawl. Grandiel left to confront Ashtaroth while the Chase deals with the demon. Later, after Ashtaroth resurrected the Highlander leader Graham and forces him to fight Grand Chase, Grandiel arrived and used the clone of Klara Libri to defeat him, but regretfully informed Sieghart that Graham and the Highlanders cannot be saved. Surprised by Grand Chase's strength, Ashtaroth realized that it could only have been accomplished with Grandiel's training in the Wizard's Labyrinth. Grandiel then showed up and revealed his relationship with Baldinar. The elf tried to convince his old friend to stop, but Ashtaroth ignored him and uses the incomplete Aernas Hammer to transform into a god. Grandiel informed the Chase that their attacks are useless against Ashtaroth and only the Klara Libri's clone can harm him. He proceeded to create a barrier that nulls all of his attacks. Upon Ashtaroth's defeat, the Aernas Hammer suddenly warped its key, Mari, to the field. Afterward, Duel appeared to deny Ashtaroth the key. Kassias Grandiel then took advantage of this moment to seal himself, Ashtaroth, and the Aernas Hammer into the Wizard's Labyrinth where they will be trapped for all eternity, but not before wishing the Chase farewell. Attacks As a boss, Grandiel excels in magical attacks centralizing around lightning and illusions. His basic attacks include conjuring streams of lightning down on his foes and releasing a large, slow-moving lightning ball that homes in on his targets. He is also capable of summoning a circular array of lightning orbs that spread out from their point of origin. When fighting Kassias, he also summons an illusion of Drawl and Veron, and four clones of himself after they have fallen, to assist him in battle. He cannot be damaged while Drawl and Veron are alive, and his clones can use all the attacks he can, though they have less HP than the original. Trivia *Kassias Grandiel is a very powerful mage, as seen when he was able to teleport the entire Grand Chase party consisting of thirteen powerful characters at the time, all deity-rivaling warriors, three being exceptionally close to deities (Amy, Jin, and Sieghart), and five of them being demons (Dio, Zero, Ley, Rufus, and Lass) into his labyrinth, create multiple waves of illusions that are much more powerful than the originals from their memories (Xenia deities included), set up Dimensional Portals, is the creator of the Phantom Phoenix Set, and is able to harm and defeat Ashtaroth in his God form. This could all be due to the Klara Libri's clone. *Once thought dead by many, Kassias Grandiel and his magic tower returns in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, acting as the guardian of the new main characters, Kyle and Cindy. **Grandiel appeared prominently throughout the game's story until he left the Grand Chase, helping them along the way although reluctant initially. Gallery 04 Kassias Grandiel.png|Grandiel's portrait. Caxias.png Secret Project Achemedia Final Casi.png Ashtaroth and Grandiel.png|Baldinar and Kassias Grandiel in a flashback. Phantasmic sector.png|Early concept art of Grandiel. References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:Elves Category:Male Characters Category:NPC Category:Bosses and Enemies __FORCETOC__